


LA SOCIÉTÉ

by k__sgmin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Dystopia, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k__sgmin/pseuds/k__sgmin
Summary: 《 Fuir ces murs c'est contester ce que nos aînés nous ont appris, mais c'est aussi vouloir s'aimer.Alors es-tu d'accord pour me suivre dans ce projet fou ? 》
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin





	LA SOCIÉTÉ

C'est d'étranges coups répétitifs contre le volet de sa chambre qui réveilla Seungmin. Il se redressa de son matelas et se frotta le visage perplexe il devait être encore tôt pour être éveillé. Les bruits étranges reprirent sur le bois de ses volets et le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, qui pouvait bien vouloir le réveiller si tôt et surtout pourquoi ? Les bruits ressemblaient à des toquements, la question maintenant était comment quelqu'un avait pu grimper à sa fenêtre sachant qu'il vivait au second étage. Alors que la personne continuait de toquer contre le bois il entendit aussi les jurons de cette dernière et surtout sa voix. Il se précipita à la fenêtre, pensant bien qu'il rêvait certainement. Il tira sur la poignée et elle s'ouvrit, à nouveau la voix de la personne derrière le bois délavé de ses volets résonna dans ses oreilles. Il poussa brutalement un des pans des volets qui manqua de peu d'assommer et de faire tomber le vis à vis du brun. Ce dernier se figea croisant le regard vairons du jeune homme face à lui. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire comme fier de lui, creusant deux adorable focettes dans le coin de ses joues. Seungmin se retint de le pousser, gêné et embarrassé. Il croisa les bras toisant celui qui avait troublé son sommeil. 

– Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là Bang ? Il est bien trop tôt pour sortir ... Et puis si on te voyait ? On a un couvre feu je te rappelle  
– J'ai décidé de fuir ... fit le dit Bang qui se hissa sur le rebord de la fenêtre 

Seungmin eut un léger pas de recule toujours intimidé de se retrouver trop proche de l'homme qui lui était défendu. 

Bang qui voulait fuir ? Pas si étonnant ce casse coup était toujours en marge de la société à transgresser les règles et faire l'exact inverse de ce qu'on lui demandait de faire. Ce même caractère qui avait attiré Seungmin à devenir ami avec lui pour plus tard finir accro comme il se refusait encore difficilement de se l'admettre parfois. Au grand damne de l'écarlate qui avait vu clair dans le jeu du brun et aimait l'embêter concernant ça. Jeu de séduction entre eux qui avait fini par les faire être dans l'illégalité. 

Chris (c'était le petit nom du fauteur de trouble) et Seungmin vivait dans une époque où la société avait pris un virage à 360° après d'atroces catastrophes humaines et naturelles. Depuis plusieurs décennies maintenant l'humanité avait été en partie décimé suite aux guerres et conflits entre les différents peuples du monde, la nature et le cours naturel du temps avait aussi joué son rôle. Maintenant le peu d'humains encore vivant sur Terre vivaient reclus dans différents territoires éparpillés sur les différents continents. Chacunes de ces micro sociétés s'étaient formées par elles même et avec leurs propres règles bafouant parfois certains droits de l'Homme durement acquis. 

Ici dans le territoire où vivaient les deux garçons, territoire appelé la Société, l'une de ses règles justement interdisait toutes relations non décidées et validées par le soi disant gouvernement mis en place par une poignée de personnes conservatrices. Vivre pour soi et son propre intérêt était proscript, cela allait à l'encontre des valeurs du groupe et de l'unité de la Société. Et aimer quelqu'un du même sexe que soi était bien pire car cela viendrait à sacrifier la possibilité de faire perdurer l'unité et le groupe, la possibilité de faire naître des enfants. 

Chris et Seungmin étaient donc doublement dans l'interdit, à vouloir vivre pour eux et surtout ressentir des sentiments pour quelqu'un du même sexe. Si cela amusait bien l'écarlate aux yeux vairons c'était moins le cas du brun qui vivait constamment avec la pression de ses géniteurs qui vouaient un avenir magnifique et parfait pour leur unique fils et enfant. Ceux de Chris étaient moins regardant, l'écarlate était l'aîné d'une fraterie de 3, et depuis toujours il avait été l'élément perturbateur donc qu'il fasse une connerie de plus ou de moins ils n'étaient plus vraiment à ça prêt. Ils avaient donc baissé les bras laissant le jeune homme faire. Et puis de toute manière Chris était majeur, mariable à nimporte quel moment, donc ses géniteurs se disaient certainement que cette phase rebelle finirait par lui passer. 

– Et tu comptes fuir où comme ça ?  
– Je sais pas mais hors d'ici ... tu veux venir avec moi beau brun ? 

L'écarlate haussa les épaules en lui répondant puis sauta du rebord de la fenêtre pour rentrer dans la chambre du plus jeune d'entre eux, il se frotta les mains du à l'air frais de dehors, l'hiver approchant et pointant du nez une fois l'obscurité présente. Seungmin eut un nouveau pas de recul et s'assit sur son matelas posé à même le sol, la question de son aîné faisait le tour dans sa tête, partir, partir, partir. Bien sûr qu'il était tenté, faire son sac à la hâte et prendre la main de son amant pour s'enfuir d'ici. 

Alors que le fils prodige semblait en plein combat avec lui-même, Chris fit le tour de la pièce intrigué, il n'avait encore jamais vu le jardin secret de son amant caché. Il inspecta les murs marqué par le temps Seungmin ne venait pas d'une famille aisée, au contraire, le jeune homme vivait dans un bâtiment presque lugubre. Ses parents vivaient de leur petite rente chaque mois. La famille Kim vivait bien trop modestement et ça s'en ressentait jusque dans la pièce de Seungmin. 

– Si je fuis avec toi on devient quoi ? On a ni argent, ni toit, ni rien. Et on va avoir la Société à nos trousses. On pourrait se faire tuer Chris  
– J'ai peut-être des contacts pour ça. Je pars pas non plus à l'aveugle Seung ... Alors ... tu veux venir avec moi ? 

Il se tourna vers lui un léger sourire en coin, ce genre de sourire qui avait le dont de faire exploser le cœur du plus jeune dans sa cage thoracique. Le fugueur se laissa tomber sur le matelas du plus jeune, il allongea son buste et soupira en fermant les yeux. 

Le jeune Kim se tourna un peu et le regarda en silence. Il se mordilla la lèvre, il voulait partir avec lui, vraiment il était tenté. Fuir la Société, la pression, le contrôle. A tout moment une épouse pouvait lui être attribué à lui aussi et clairement, il ne voulait pas ça. Avoir cette vie, ne jamais être heureux finalement. Seungmin était prêt à beaucoup de sacrifices pour ne pas faire souffrir ou faire honte à ses parents. Mais brader ses sentiments ou les révocer ça il en était hors de question, surtout que là c'était réciproque, parfois encore étrange pour lui, mais c'était réciproque. 

– Je sais pas Bang ... j'ai envie mais ...  
– Toujours des "mais" avec toi Kim ... Si on fuit tous les deux je te lâcherai pas crois moi. Tu crois vraiment que je te laisserais derrière moi alors qu'on pourrait avoir cette chance d'être libre ailleurs tous les deux ... je demande que ça ... nous deux ... et la liberté d'être ensemble 

Le brun pencha la tête en arrière et soupira. Il ferma les yeux repensant aux mots tout juste sortis des lèvres du fugueur. Il ne demandait que ça aussi, la liberté et le droit de ressentir des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Il se mit à essayer de réfléchir au plus vite, pesant le pour et le contre. 

L'écarlate lui pris le bras le forçant à se laisser tomber en arrière près de lui. Appuyant sa tête contre l'épaule du plus vieux Seungmin ferma les yeux alors que Chris caressa du bout des doigts sa joue 

– D'où tu deviens si tactile comme ça Bang ? Il ria un peu  
– J'ai pas le droit ? J'arrête si tu veux pas, il laissa sa main en suspens au dessus de sa petite joue bombée.  
– Nan continue, s'il te plait c'est agréable de te savoir comme ça. C'est peut être la dernière fois.  
– Ça me briserai de partir en te laissant ici Kim. Me fait pas endurer ça, s'il te plaît 

Seungmin rouvrit doucement les yeux laissant la pulpe des doigts de son vis à vis explorer de nouveau sa joue alors que ses iris s'encraient dans les siennes bleu et marron. Il eut une sorte de frisson, le regard à la foi confiant et suppliant de Bang était déroutant. Une preuve encore là, qu'il aurait un mal fou à partir sans lui. 

– On est obligé de fuir ce soir ? Demanda le plus jeune se rapprochant du corps de son amant cherchant un nouveau contact.  
– Avant l'arrivée de l'hiver Seung donc si ce n'est pas ce soir ce sera dans les prochaines nuits ... N'oublie pas que depuis peu le mariage te guette toi aussi. Je supporterais pas de te voir marier à une autre 

Et dans un élan qui les surpris tous les deux Chris posa un baiser doux et long sur le front de son vis à vis passant son bras libre autour de son corps les collant l'un contre l'autre, au plus proche. Seungmin referma les yeux appréciant ce moment puis nicha son visage dans le cou du fugueur. 

– Pas ce soir alors Chris, je veux te suivre mais laisse moi un jour ou deux ... juste le temps de me préparer à tout ça.  
– D'accord alors, deux jours je viendrais te chercher dans la nuit comme ce soir. Et si tu changes d'avis au dernier moment je devrais te laisser ici. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'attendre plus.  
– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à précipiter tout ça alors que les semaines de froid approchent ? 

Seungmin sentit que l'écarlate se crispait par la pression de ses doigts autour de lui. Il caressa distraitement le bras de son vis à vis et lui laissa le temps qu'il lui fallait pour répondre. 

– Ils m'en ont trouvé une. Je sais pas comment ils ont fait et sur quels critères ils se sont basés. Mais si je fais rien d'ici l'hiver je serais marié et là il sera trop tard. On pourra plus partir tous les deux, et je veux pas te laisser ...  
– Oh Chris ...  
– Je veux pas finir enchaîné ici, à devoir me forcer d'être avec une fille que j'aimerais jamais parce que j'suis déjà amoureux d'un homme et que je sais qu'il est le bon et que ce sera lui pour toujours  
– Dis pas ce genre de chose Bang ... je vais finir tout rouge 

L'écarlate eut un léger éclat de rire en voyant le brun se cacher le visage par tous les moyens. Mais avec la lumière de la pleine lune qui filtrait par la fenêtre il pouvait distinctement observer le rouge qui peignait les oreilles de Seungmin. Il lui retira ses mains qui lui cachait le visage et il inspecta chacun de ses traits. Fou amoureux de Kim, ça il l'était indéniablement. 

– Tu l'es déjà et c'est très mignon à voir. Tes joues sont de la même couleur que mes cheveux, il pouffa en lui pinçant justement une de ses joues potelées.  
– Je te déteste Bang de me mettre dans cet état. Tu sais très bien quel effet tu as sur moi.  
– Et c'est très amusant ... je ne fais ça qu'avec les personnes qui en valent le coup. 

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil en se mordillant la lèvre, sachant pertinemment que ce genre d'attitude allait aussi avoir son effet sur le fils des Kim. Seungmin rageusement donna un coup dans le bras de son amant. Il était déstabilisé, l'attitude à la fois tendre, taquin et aguicheuse du fugueur était sa plus grande faiblesse. Chris était sa faiblesse à l'état pur, un garçon à la fois insolent, compréhensif, patient, protecteur. Il était tout ce dont chaque humain pourrait rêver comme partenaire de vie. 

Il finit par se blottir contre le torse de son amant prenant sa grande main dans la sienne pour lier leurs doigts. Il resta silencieux de longues minutes laissant le peu de bruit de dehors bercer cette ambiance étrange. Avec sa main libre Chris caressait les cheveux noir corbeau du plus jeune fixant l'obscurité. 

– Comment on va partir d'ici ? Il y a des rondes toute la nuit près des murs je te rappelle, on pourra pas échapper à leur surveillance, murmura le brun.  
– J'ai des contacts pour passer Seung, je prépare notre fuite depuis des semaines. Tu crois tout de même pas que j'ai décidé ça sur un coup de tête. On sortira tous les deux, sinon rien, et si on échoue c'est tous les deux.  
– Ça me fait peur de fuir ... même si c'est avec toi. On sait pas ce qui nous attend dehors  
– J'ai peur aussi mais au moins de l'autre côté on sera libre tous les deux.  
– J'aurais tant voulu que le fait d'aimer ne soit pas si contrôlé. Quel mal y a à ça ?  
– J'en ai pas la moindre idée c'est nos aînés qui ont décidé ça quand la Société a été créé 

Seungmin soupira et ferma les yeux, si seulement. Oui si seulement lui et Chris avait pu être autorisé à être ensemble et heureux. Ah si seulement. Mais malheureusement les choses étaient bien différentes. Il avait espoir maintenant en fuyant que les choses s'arrangeraient pour eux. Il avait espoir que là bas, ailleurs, il pourrait tenir la main de son copain dans la rue sans risquer le lynchage et l'exécution sur la place publique précédé de l'humiliation de l'entièreté de sa famille. Il savait que fuir n'arrangerait pas les affaires de ses parents mais au moins cette décision n'emmènerait pas ses parents à la destruction de la famille. 

Après avoir laissé le silence bercer la pièce Seungmin se redressa un peu fixant l'écarlate avec la lumière de la lune. Chris arcqua un sourcil intrigué restant muet. Et puis le brun brisa l'espace entre eux volant un baiser au fugueur d'une nuit. Il y eu quelques légers gloussements suivis d'autres baisers, avant qu'ils ne finissent par s'endormir comme ça, Chris quitterait la chambre plus tard, il voulait passer quelques heures auprès du garçon qui faisait battre son cœur. 

|I{•------» . «------•}I| 

– Seung, cours ! Cria Chris presque hors d'haleine 

Les deux jeunes hommes couraient à travers les ruelles de la ville fuyant une patrouille qui les avaient repérés dehors en pleine nuit. Ces hommes à leurs trousses les poursuivaient seulement parce qu'ils se trouvaient dehors alors qu'il y avait un couvre feu. Seungmin finit par se cacher derrière plusieurs bennes à ordures suivit de près par l'écarlate qui se plaqua contre le mur derrière eux. On entendait par moment leurs respirations désaccordées. Seungmin chercha à l'aveugle dans la pénombre de la rue la main de son amant comme pour se rassurer qu'ils étaient encore bien tous les deux. 

– Ils avaient pas à être là eux, Lee me l'avait assuré, grogna Chris alors qu'il frottait sa tignasse feu nerveusement 

Les choses allaient se compliquer là, il allait falloir qu'ils soient deux fois plus prudent sinon ils se feraient très certainement embarqué et punit d'avoir violé le couvre-feu, surtout que ce n'était pas la première fois pour Chris alors là des ennuis il risquait d'en avoir en plus. 

– C'est rien, tant qu'on reste tous les deux. On va trouver le moyen de partir même avec cette troupe sur le dos. Dans quelques heures on est libre Chan d'accord ? 

L'écarlate hocha instinctivement la tête rassuré et reboosté par les simples mots de son copain, il émit une pression sur ses doigts avant de se redresser prudemment. Seungmin fit de même ajustant son sac à dos sur ses épaules. 

Ils finirent par ressortir de la ruelle aux aguets, l'un marchant au plus proche de l'autre et faisant le moins de bruit possible avec leur pas. Seungmin retenait sa respiration par moment au moment d'un bruit suspect alors que devant lui Chris arrêtait de bouger, se figeant et inspectant d'où venait le bruit. Plus les minutes passaient et plus les quartiers traversés Seungmin sentit une sorte de poids se former dans sa poitrine, la peur de ne pas arriver à bout de leur projet. 

Il finit par s'arrêter à un moment, inquiétant son aîné qui lui redressa sa tête pour qu'il le regarde. Le regard brumeux de larmes et de doute du brun croisa ses iris vairons et il l'attira contre son torse sans un mot. Seungmin s'accrocha à lui et laissa quelques larmes couler en silence. Le plus jeune était pétrifié par la peur de ne finalement pas y arriver. Depuis leur décision de partir ses émotions ne cessaient de faire les montagnes russes. C'était épuisant pour lui d'avoir des phases où il était très confiant et d'autres où la fuite de ce projet aurait été le meilleur recours. 

Après quelques minutes et un baiser poser sur son front Seungmin repris contenance. Ils reprirent le chemin en silence alors que pas après pas le mur séparant la Société du reste du monde se dessinait très clairement face à eux. Cette immense bloc de béton était partiellement éclairé et surveillé par quelques dizaines d'hommes lourdement armés qui avait autorisation de tirer sur quiconque tenterait de sortir sans autorisation ou de fuir par la force. 

Seungmin eut un frisson à cette pensée, pendant ses années scolaires on lui avait quotidiennement répété que le mur était la chose la plus importante pour la Société, qu'il était le rempart qui préservait leur unité et leur équilibre. Sans le mur la Société ne serait pas et le chaos régnerait entre eux. Le mur était aussi un incroyable gouffre financier et depuis quelques temps les effectifs de surveillance et de protection auprès des différentes portes de ce remparts "indestructibles" avait royalement chuté. C'est Chris qui lui avait dis ça en fuyant le domicile des Kim plus tôt. Chris avait aussi ses contacts parmis les gardes attitré à ce poste, dont le certain Lee, un étrange gars à la chevelure bleu nuit et à l'air constamment blasé et indifférent. Ce dernier était en fait un ami de toujours de Bang et il lui donnait donc tous les infos nécessaires à son plan. Lee était donc au courant de cette envie de fuite de son ami avec son amant et il lui avait promis de faire son possible pour qu'il puisse y arriver ce soir même. 

Chris resserra sa main autour de celle de Seungmin alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à deux pas du poste de garde situé à deux pas d'une énorme porte en acier. Là une minuscule cabine où sûrement pas plus de trois hommes pouvait s'y tenir se dressait devant eux. Deux hommes armés en sortirent précipitamment pointant le canon de leur arme en direction des deux amants. Seungmin eut un mouvement de recul alors que Bang fronça les sourcils, Lee manquait à l'appel, où était-il ? 

Un des deux hommes face à eux chargea son arme près à faire feux sur les deux fugueurs alors qu'il leur ordonnait de reculer et retourner d'où ils venaient mais l'écarlate ne bougea pas et ne répondit rien au jeune qui leur hurlait dessus. À part alarmer toute la garde posté dans les couloirs du mur ils allaient finalement rien y gagner. 

– On est là pour voir Lee, fit le rouge d'une voix norme et très contrôlé.  
– Il fait sa garde plus loin, maintenant dégagez où je fais feu ... Dégagez de là avant que l'on lance l'alerte  
– Je veux voir Lee, j'ai pas brisé notre couvre-feu pour ne pas pouvoir le voir, sa voix était plus sèche.  
– Et je t'ai dis qu'il était pas là ... T'attends quoi ? Que je tire sur ton copain de flipette à coté de toi qui est près à faire dans son froc 

Le sang de Chris ne fit qu'un tour aux mots du soldats et il alla pour se jeter sur lui mais Seungmin le retint nouant ses bras autour de lui. Une nouvelle voix raisonna parmis les deux soldats et un troisième visage apparu dans la pénombre de la nuit : ledit Lee emmitouflé dans une grosse parka grise. Il calma le soldat électrique et le réprimanda avant de porter son attention vers son ami. Il eut un léger sourire amusé en voyant la réaction que Chris avait eu suite à la provocation concernant le brun collé à lui. Nul doute que ce devait être le fameux Seungmin s'était-il dit en s'approchant. 

– Tout doux Chan, mes gars vont rien vous faire. Je vous attendais, vous êtes en retard ça à repoussé une autre fuite qui était aussi prévu cette nuit, je t'ai connu plus sérieux et ponctuel concernant les horaires.  
– Une garde de la rue nous a repéré on a du se cacher et attendre qu'elle s'éloigne  
– Tu peux pas t'empêcher de faire les choses sans faire de vague toi, Lee eut un léger rire. Bonne chance pour passer le reste de ta vie avec lui, il s'adressa à Seungmin qui finit par se relâcher et se détendre.   
– Je crois que c'est ce qu'il aime chez moi, mon côté casse coup et joueur, taquina le rouge en faisant un clin d'oeil à son copain.  
– Même pas vrai, rougit Seungmin  
– A l'amour ... Aller venez vous allez passer par un passage caché... 

Il leur fit signe de rester discret et silencieux tout en avançant alors que les deux jeunes gardes qui les encadraient les fixaient sans trop comprendre. Même si le couple n'était pas le premier à fuir, ça les perturbaient toujours de voir finalement des gens continuer de fuir la Société qui a leur yeux, ou du moins les yeux qu'on leur avait donné, était parfaite sans faille et bonne pour tout le monde. 

Seungmin et Chris avançait main dans la main, Lee quelques pas devant eux quand ils entendirent une sorte de brouhara venir des differentes rues qui menaient aux portes du murs. Instinctivement l'homme au cheveux bleu fit passer son ami et son copain derrière lui alors que plusieurs véhicules s'arrêtèrent au niveau de la cabine de surveillance. Plusieurs dizaines d'hommes armés en sortirent pointant leur armes vers leur cible "Lee" mais c'était surtout Bang et Kim qu'ils visaient tous. 

– Soldat Lee reculez, fit un Supérieur qui arriva au niveau des hommes armés un mégaphone en main. Nous devons attraper ces deux fugueurs.  
– Il faudra nous passer dessus bien avant alors Commandant Kang, mon ami et son partenaire vont quitter la Société de leur plein gré et vous n'y pourrez rien, le bleuté eut un sourire provocateur aux coins des lèvres.  
– Certainement pas Bang est promis au mariage, il a justement été avancé et programmé à demain ... et pareil Kim sera marié tout bientôt une épouse l'attend aussi... donc messieurs revenez !  
– Ne l'écoutez pas, fit Lee aux deux garçons derrière lui. Fuyez à mon signal, mes gars vont vous couvrir, okay Chris ? Il leur murmura en étant tourné vers eux 

Le rouge hocha la tête aux recommendations de son ami et il sentit un pincement se produire autour de son cœur. Lee prenait vraiment beaucoup de risque pour eux et il s'en voulait terriblement, des vies seraient certainement prisent cette nuit ... et tout ça pour eux, pour leur permettre de fuir. Soudainement le fugueur se sentait vraiment égoïste de faire ça, d'avoir eu besoin d'un intermédiaire et surtout d'avoir utilisé la bonté et la gentillesse sans faille de son ami pour lui permettre de prendre la poudre d'escampette au risque de tant de vies. 

– Ne faites pas ça Lee, vous n'allez pas donner votre vie pour deux fugueurs tout de même, reprit Kang qui tentait de raisonner le soldat.  
– Je donnerais ma vie pour celle d'un ami Commandant et Christopher est mon ami, donc je lui donnerais ma vie sans hésiter  
– Vous n'avez pas choisis le bon camp Lee  
– Oh si bien au contraire Commandant .... Chris... partez ! 

Le bleuté cria au couple qui ne perdit pas de secondes pour courir vers la porte qui leur fut ouverte de l'intérieur du mur. Alors que les deux garçons courraient à en perdre haleine jusque l'intérieur du gros bloc de béton les premiers coups de feux sifflèrent dans leurs oreilles et les premiers impacts dans la structure du mur faisaient tout vaciller. Seungmin avait les oreilles qui bourdonnaient rapidement à cause de tout ce bruit et alors qu'il se retourna une ultime fois après avoir franchit la porte de la structure en dur c'est à une scène déchirante qu'il assista. À plusieurs dizaines de mètres d'eux Lee s'écroula au sol genoux à terre touché en pleine poitrine à plusieurs reprises, visiblement visé volontairement. 

Un cri fendit les tympans du plus jeune et quand il réalisa qu'il s'agissait de son copain qui avait lâché ce cri en voyant l'horreur decette scène, il compris encore plus. Lee avait effectivement donné sa vie pour son ami, pour lui permettre d'être libre et heureux. Désespérément Seungmin tira le rouge contre lui alors que la porte en acier qu'on leur avait ouvert se referma emportant avec elle l'image de ce massacre qui se jouait à cause d'eux et leur égoïsme. Leur recherche du bonheur et de la liberté était maintenant entachée par cette atroce échec. 

Chris finit après quelques minutes par se redresser les yeux baignés de larmes. Il tira Seungmin contre lui et le couple commença son ascension vers l'ultime porte qu'ils rencontreraient et qui signerait la fin de leur vie dans la Société mais aussi le début de leur toute nouvelle vie, cette vie dont eux rêvaient. Avec tous ces événements le rouge décida de se m'être un énième masque pour ne pas inquiéter le brun mais il s'en voulait d'une certaine manière. Aucun de eux deux ne pourrait un jour revenir en arrière et refranchir les murs de la Société, ils se retrouvaient tous les deux séparés de leur familles. Seungmin venait de réduire en cendre aussi son avenir brillant qui lui était promis et Lee Minho son ami de toujours venait de tomber pour lui. 

Chris se sentait égoïste d'avoir emporté tant de personnes dans son désir de liberté pour finalement ne même pas être sûr de ce qui allait se passer pour lui, pour eux. Les deux amoureux marchèrent un long moment en silence guidé par un des hommes des Lee. L'ambiance était lourde, pourtant il n'y n'avait pas eu un seul reproche de prononcé contre le rouge. C'est au bout d'un petit temps que l'homme se figea devant une sorte se porte blindée qu'il deverouilla avec un code digital. La lourde porte finit par s'ouvrir laissant passer une lumière perçante. Les deux amoureux se couvrirent les yeux éblouis. Seungmin lâcha un sourire sentant la chaleur de cette lumière réchauffer sa peau. Le jeune soldat qui les avaient accompagné leur souhaita une belle vie tout en leur laissant le temps de passer cette dernière porte. 

Chris tourna la tête vers Seungmin, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres creusant les focettes sur ses joues, Seungmin se surpris à sourire. Son cœur s'emballa alors que l'écarlate posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. 

– Es-tu toujours d'accord pour me suivre dans ce projet fou Seung ? Murmura le plus vieux contre leurs lèvres 

Seungmin se recula les joues rouges, il fit le premier pas pour franchir la porte et il tira son amant avec lui. Finalement le couple passa l'encadrement et la porte blindé se referma, laissant derrière eux toutes ces années entre ces murs dans la Société et maintenant ils n'avaient que l'avenir devant eux. Loin de tout ça pour enfin pouvoir être libre et pouvoir s'aimer sans risquer la honte et l'humiliation pour toute leur famille. Main dans la main ils commencèrent à marcher vers l'inconnu mais c'était un inconnu qui ne les effrayait pas du tout. 

《 Toujours est un mot abstrait Chris, mais si toujours signifie une vie courte ou longue mais sublime à tes côtés alors faisons de ce toujours la plus belle des histoires 》

Written : 07-09/12/2020  
+4,6k words


End file.
